The Dont Dance in Darkness
“They’re really going to call it Mother Bazooka?” '' ''“The name actually has a fascinating history, besides its a nickname.” '' ''“Of course you would say that advocate, its full of that pro-serf nonsense you’re so fond of.” “You mean that pro-serf nonsense we are all fond of director.” the advocate said through a smirk. The director rubbed their temples and stared out the window at the rising Iasian sun. “Your insufferable advocate Nor.” “Well don't worry, a whole detachment of Stewards is headed to Aomori shortly, and ive been named head advocate for the mission.” “Good riddance, you won't be missed.” The advocate stifled a chuckle on the way out of the directors office. “We’ll see about that, enjoy yourself director.” Overview The Stewards act in concert with, and in support of the The USEPT Kannushi Reticulum Talaivi Amaterasu Campus campus. While the majority of the nobility and DM Resources go to the Campus, The Stewards attempt to create the stability and safety required for the USEPT to function at full efficacy. The Stewards actively attempt to gather information about the local population surrounding the USEPT Campus to both identify opportunities and threats to the USEPT campus. The Stewards work towards understanding Aomori citizens style of conflict resolution. And attempt to understand how and if these can be folded into the principles of non-violence the Democratic Mandate adheres to. The Stewards actively recruit local Aomori citizens from Terrata Prime who share the ideals of the Democratic Mandate and train them for leadership positions within the group. So eventually the majority of the active Stewards would be from Aomori itself. Personel & Equipment The Ships The Don't Dance in Darkness - An ancient Iasian free merchant refitted as a close support and logistics vessel. Acts as the Aomori Stewards HQ, also likely has some form of modified “self-defense” capabilities. A Poem of Steel and Stone - A lovingly restored Aomori shuttlecraft used for hauling personnel and cargo around Aomori. Notable NPCs Captain Lao(She/Her) - Leader of the local stewards detachment on Aomori. Leads the crew of The Dont Dance in Darkness. Responsible for the safety and stability of all Democratic Mandate support operations and personnel on Aomori. * Has a very well thought out definition of aggressive self defensive measures * Makes tiny ornate boxes in her free time * Loves a good tea party Advocate Nor(They/Them) - Head of the political outreach office attached to The Don’t Dance in Darkness. Responsible for organizing the Stewards efforts on Aomori and procuring and distributing resources. * Could get a Cruxian lawyer to trip over their words * Hates the noise of large groups * Was an important serf to some nobel, who desperately wants them back Sun-Lai(He/Him) - A former street shark from Kahaka now residing in Terrata Prime. In addition to being the Steward’s fixer in the city, they are also teaching the newcomers a style of self defense popular among Aomorian serfs. * A die-hard fan of the Aomori Warheads and a former Psiball hooligan. * Dotes on his elderly noble mistress. * Quietly a believer in Shintai and other archaic Reticulum spirituality. Fumu Guan Reticulum Chowdhurry Edward(He/Him) - Local Leader willing to work with the Democratic Mandate * Leader of a rural fishing community in the northern hemisphere. * Wants to work with the Mandate to increase access to advanced infrastructure in his community. * A deeply paranoid man, afraid of the dangers that lie inland. Kimpurusha 蛇首 Belushi Cara (She/Her) - Local Leader who thinks the Democratic Mandate is not to be trusted. How can you trust a people who don't believe in bearing arms? * A highly religious zealot with ties to the Quorum for the Enforcement and Supervision of Aliens. * Witnessed the UPC's attempts to destabilize Aomori, and believes that the Democratic Mandate are just another branch of the UPC despite a lack of proof. * Is an amateur florist in her free time Acknowledgements Made in Collaboration with House Reticulum Category:Democratic Mandate Category:House Reticulum